Freya vs Ravenna
Freya vs Ravenna is the seventh installment of Princess Rap Battles. It features anti-hero of Snow White & the Huntsman, Freya, battling her evil sister, Ravenna. The Huntsman and Sara temporarily show up as third parties. Cast Rappers *Whitney Avalon as Freya *Laura Marano as Ravenna *Derek Theler as The Huntsman *Jessica Bishop as Sara Cameos *Whitney Avalon as Snow White *Burl Moseley as Tull *Kimberly Fox as Huntswoman *Ryan Marsico and Aaron Alberstein as Ravenna's Guards Lyrics Freya Look, it’s my psychopath sister who abandoned her sanity, Slept her way to the top, absorbing power from vanity! Hide yo’ kids and hide yo’ wives, my kin is creepin’ nearer! Like MJ she’s talking with the man in the mirror! You think you’re so slick but let me be Blunt: While you whisper in the shadows, I just take what I want! My forces conquer kingdoms - it’s my law they instill, Love is forbidden, even Netflix and chill! Ravenna Did you say something? Because it sounds like you’re riled! I guess you’re still bitter from the loss of your child! While you outlaw affection, check the reflection, I’m practically invincible since my resurrection! I’m a sucker for beauty, leaving permanent scars, You’re the second-place silver, I drop solid gold bars! I made you from nothing, now you make me embarrassed, You think that's not fair, but we know I'm the fairest! Freya You’re a monster inside while I’m wittier and grittier. This battle is a cold war: who cares who’s prettier? Once you feel my frost bite, then you'll put up no fight! We remember that Ravenna lost to frickin’ Snow White! I’ll freeze you freakin’ solid and shatter your remains, Your crazy don’t faze me, I’ve got ice in my veins! I’m the mistress of cold, I’ve got that climate controlled, I can break her cause she’s faker than a ton of fool’s gold! I’m faster, cooler, calmer and I’m twice as nice, maybe, You'll get that cold shoulder from this ice ice baby! So fresh and so clean, I’ll put an end to your scheme, The winner is the winter and you’ll scream for this Ice Queen! Ravenna You keep coming back for more like a cold sore! Always nipping at my heels, quoth Ravenna, “Nevermore!” My beauty bewitches and no king is immune, He falls for me, we marry, and he dies on the honeymoon! Brutal beauty with brawn and when my body’s gone, My power lives forever in this phat brass gong, We share the same bloodline but you’re half as strong, You’re like the live-action version of Elsa minus the badass song! So let’s stop this charade and end this whole ice-capade, The weakness in your heart’s the reason you were betrayed! Best sorceress since Circe - you’re just a beginner, Pathetic, beg for mercy, bow down to Ravenna! Huntsman & Sara Ya’ start the fight without me? My presence is vital! Maybe they forgot you? But my name's in the title! Ravenna Wow, Hersworth, and Hemsworth, your two favorite huntsmen! Freya That bow-toting traitor brought her wack axe husband! Huntsman & Sara Well, I never, miss! Though now she's my missus! The good queen? Please, you’re as bad as your sis is! You raised a child slave army! You’ve got no room to judge! Let it go! Chill out, free your heart from this grudge. You kill all that oppose you without thinking twice. And you cannot solve your problems making walls of ice! Freya That’s enough, children, this is a family matter, And I will be the champ for the rhymes I’m slinging at ‘er! Is that envy I detect when you’re dissin’ my name? Don’t hate the Freya, hate the game! Ravenna You were a lowly little pawn so check this switch up, I'm the reason you're a queen - don't make me smack a bishop! I start this and I end this, I’m the prequel and the sequel, You can’t have the final word cause I’ve got no equal! Poll Who Won? Freya Ravenna The Huntsman and Sara Trivia *This is the first battle to: **Have people that are related battle each other. **Include third party rappers. **Have people from the same franchise battle each other. It is the third if Snow White vs Elsa and Cinderella vs Belle are counted, as Snow White, Elsa, Cinderella, and Belle all appear as a part of the same universe in Wreck-it Ralph: Ralph Breaks the Internet. **Have a former rapper reappear as a cameo *This battle calls back to Snow White vs Elsa in having a Snow White cameo and having Elsa be mentioned by name.